Sister
by mystic legacy
Summary: Mia has a sister, a Twin to be exact. She's a bit of a mary sue, and Mia is feeling left out. So...... R/R Happens after the events of book 3
1. I have a what??

follows the events of book 3  
  
  
  
oh, my god. I have a sister. and she's the coolest person in the world!!!!!  
  
her name's molly.well, actually her name is Media Rigonette Amelia Renaldo. but it's molly for short. see, even her name is awsome. here's how we met:  
  
  
I walked into the palace, and I asumed we would be met by my ladys in waiting or somthing. But no, my grandmother led me into this room, and who should be sitting there but MICHAL AND LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I dropped my purse and almost tripped as i went to hug lilly and micheal. (beleave me, I wanted to do more with michal) then I turned to grandmere, who was clearing her throat. and a said in this really regal princess voice  
  
"fogive me, grandmere, this is lilly and Michal mosivitchz. a few of my good friends. Lilly Michal, the dowager princess." I was about to burst out laughing as lilly and michal walked up to her and bowed. the two most monarchy despising people were bowing to my grandmere. then they walked back to stand next to me. Micheal hugged me again and kissed me right infront of lilly, and my dad, and grandmere. Not to metion Lars and the ambassador of Genovia. I kinda blushed, but still it was nice. really nice. Fireworks nice. oh hell, it was GREAT!!!  
Then grandmere went in this really royal voice  
  
"amelia, this young man will be your escort to many of the baquets we will attend."  
I almost dropped dead. this was way too good to be true. Michal can't dance, he's got good manners, but I guess you don't have to if your just the escort. which is actually pretty nice. Plus he looks great in a tux  
  
"what a bout lilly?" I asked stunned.  
  
"she may accompany you as well. I belive I will need palo for this." she said eyeing Lilly and Michal over. "Gregory, call out for palo imedeatly" she told one of the people accompanying her. the guy rushed off quickly. then grandmere turned to me.  
  
"Now amelia, if you'll follow me." Grandmere led the way followed by her little autorage, a very confused Me, michal and lilly. she led us into a room with a stage with someone singing on it. It was a girl with brown hair alot like my mom's. She had it pulled back away from her face in a bun with black chopsticks, carved out like baboo. she wore a gray t-shirt, jeans that were frayed at the hems. black boots with a 2 inch heel, and black gloves with the fingers cut off. like the kind homeless people wear, but I think this was intensional. Then she started singing  
  
It starts with a tremor in the air  
then you know there's somthing there  
beneath the skin beneath the bone  
beneath the flesh is somthing unknown  
is this fear, coursing through my brain  
is this hate driving me insane  
is this pain?  
is this fear?  
IS this fear??  
  
suddenly, she stopped singely. she had seen us. the girl hoped off the stage and walked towards us. she was walking with a coffindence I only saw in Lana weinburger. She sat down on one of the chairs and slumped over.  
  
"Media, do sit up!"  
"why?"  
"Because its proper!"  
"well i'm not proper"  
"MEDIA!!!" she gasped  
"what? I'm not. I'm not princess material"  
"are you trying to replace me" I shouted  
"No, I'm a secondary, like when you die, i get to rule?"  
"oh" I said felling pretty stupid "so what are you? a duchess, or a baroness or somthin?"  
  
"princess" she said looking at me."like you"  
the roaring that had filled my ears at the winter dance came back and I fell backwards. Michal caught me and stoud me up. every one was looking at her, then looking back at me.   
"your a princess? like me?"  
"that's exactly what I said."  
  
  
  
  
  
hee hee I told you i would update. 


	2. Media Rigonette Amelia Renaldo

a/n: remeber people, this happens after the very end of the third book "Princess in love" for those who haven't read "princess in love" get the hell of my story! (just kiddin) there are som e spoilers for book three, and person in my reviewer, who obviously didin't read the summary, this happens AFTER BOOK THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
ahem, now on wit the story.  
  
  
"wait a minute, you can't be a princess. Right??" I looked at lilly and Michal, who were just staring at this new so-called princess.  
  
" you ever heard of adoption? well, guess what? I was put up for adoption along time ago, like when I was born and now they lay this princess thing on me. god, what's wrong with the world?" she was really calm about this hole thing, like she knew all allong. Grandmere looked alittle flustered, and I just stared at this other girl  
  
"amelia, this is your sister, Media Rigonette Amelia Relnaldo." Media stoud up and shook my hand. then she sat down again, slumping in the chair. I had just relized what she had on. a tshirt, with "DragonballZ" written on it. Jeans, and black gloves with the fingers cut off of them. She looked like one of those punker kids I see in school. wierd.  
  
"wait a minute." lilly suddenly piped up "how could you be her sister?"  
I was wondering that too. I mean, my dad couldn't reder anyone "embarenzo" any more like lilly would say. so how could this girl, who looked about my age, be my sister.  
  
"well"  
then it hit me. How much this girl, Media. looked like my mom, the same colored hair, but straight, and she had grey eyes, like, mine. she looked like me with my mom's hair.  
  
"are you my twin??" I asked stupidly. wondering how I had figured that out  
  
"brillant sherlock." she said sacasticly.  
  
" MEdia go put on some proper clothing you look like a poulet" my grand mother commanded. impliying she looked like a hooker. NOw this is what is so cool about her. Unlike me who whould just back down and say sure grandmere. she just slumps lower in her chair. then leans her head back. Then she closes her eyes, stands up walks to my grandmere with her head down stands right in front of her. and looks up at her. then she sighed hevely and said  
"No"  
plain and simple directly to the point. booyah sista.  
and grandmere just stands ther looking all shocked. Media turns around to me and says  
"lets go see your room." she leads the way, through the bowing servets to the door. she lets me out first and turns around to the servants, who are still bowing.  
"at ease boys" she says all comado like and they stand up straight and walk behind grandmere as she exits stage left.  
"lilly, Micahal, you can relax at any time now" she says to my friends.  
they look bewildered but just follow Media and me.while we talk  
  
"so, think your ready for your t.v. debu?" she asked me  
"no way. I think I'll laugh or somthing"   
"you won't be the only one" she says smiling.  
  
  
top ten reasons why my sister is so cool  
  
1. she isn't afraid of grandmere  
2. she's a black belt in tai kwon do, and karate, and tai chi (michal wants to teach me this cause he says it lets out a lot of anger.)  
3. she has great hair  
4. she's pretty, she's like lana weinburger perfect exept she doesn't flaut it.  
  
5. she has her own style (you should see her closet. full of t-shirts, jeans, and 3 skirts, that's it. besides the dresses that sebastiono made.  
6. she's really nice  
7. she can sing really good, better than michal or any pop star  
8.she doesn't try to steal my boy friend  
9. she explains math and algerbra, and she's good at it, but she really hates it.  
10.she knows what it feels like to be a princess and knows how much it sucks. but she lives with it. right, just as well as I do. 


	3. kiss me!

and I thought my sister was cool, my room is the bomb!!!  
it's blue, and has all these awsome posters on the walls, the bed is HUGE!!! and so is my closet. OMG I love this. Molly's room is a little smaller and once I had my luggage in my room, we all sat down and ordered some food from the kitchen. Molly says the kicten is actually pretty cool. the chef bys Molly salt and viagar chips and all her fav. foods.like carrots. I'm serious, my sister's favorite food is carrots!!  
WIERD! any way she explained a few things like. that she is not really a true princess until I die, then she gets to take over. she despises dresses, and she doesn't get as much poblisity, but she does get enoght to have abody guard at her school like lars. she's really sick of all these princess leassons that she had to take like me, but from the duchess of wales. who is so less stricker than grandmere. she told me that Grandmere had it aranged that she was going to go back with us to NYC, and go to my shcool. but she told grandmere, and a quote "no way am i going to interfer with someones' life that I hardly even know" I was like that is so nice. she is awsome, very laid back. and all the while she was talking, Michal had his arm around my sholders, and was rubbing my arm gently. COuld my life get any better??? I mean seriously, I'm in genovia with my boy frined my best friend, my newly found sister, i have an awsome room, and room service!!!!!!  
  
I'm in hevan. now I just wish Michal would give me a kiss in front of molly, she says she never had a boyfriend, and doesn't see the point of them. wait until I show her!!!!!  
  
  
  
2 more to gobaby unhuh!!! 


	4. THe ah, insedent

Well, I think I convinced Media of the importance of a boyfriend.Lilly and Michal just came back from being totured by palo. The moment lilly walked in the room, I dropped my hand of cards that I was holding, giveing media the right away to show me her royal flush ( poker people, poker) Her hair was awesome, all done up, with moose and gel, with tiny butter fly clips woven into the strands. She was wearing a silvery green gown that matched her eyes. Media acted like it was usual, but I was ecastic.  
  
"omg lilly!!! you look fantastic! that dress is so cute!" Lilly looked down at her dress in mock disgust  
  
"you know this goes against all that I belive in....."  
  
"oh, for one night lilly, screw your belifes and have fun" Media told her, while shuffling the cards again, "and come here and play poker while mia gets ready for the stupid publicity stunt" Gee, my sister has a wierd way of putting things. But I did what Media had said and grabbed the silvery purple gown that was in my closet. then I eyed the matching heels, which were about 5 inches high. I made my way into the bathroom, which was so girl friendly. It had HUGE mirrors, a large jacuzi tube, a shower, which were seprate. Two sinks, and all these drawers, which when I opened them, were toltally organized by what the ganre was. Hair thingys, brushes, nail polish, shampoos, conditoners, etc. I decided to take a quick shower and use the jacuzzi after the "publicity stunt" I was sure my feet would need it. Anyway, I was taking a shower and I heard the door open, (the glass was the foggy kind, that you can barely make out shapes.) and someone going through the drawers. Then the rustle of clothes, and someone turning on the tub facet. It was strange, unless, lilly and media were playing a joke on me, why would someone turn on the tub? then I realized how quiet the shower was. It was like, a gentle hum, that's it. So no one would have noticed if they hadn't been looking for it. I hadn't turned on the water very hot either so no steam was rising. I was freaking out, WHo could be in here???? THen it hitme. Michal. I had forgotten to lock the opposite door, so one of them was open. and the doors, weren't really in eye level reach, so he coulnd' have seen my gown hung up.  
  
"oh crap" I wispered. How the hell was I going to get out of this one?  
It wasn't like there was a bunch of complete strangers outside the hall. Like when lilly dared me to run out side in the hall naked. No, this was michal, my boyfriend michal. Finally, i heard the splash of water, and figured he had probably gotten into the tub. I slowly opend the door, and searche with my eyes for a towel. Of course they had to be all the way across the room. There was no possible way to get them without walking in plain eye sight of the jacuzzi. There was no other way. I closed my eyes, and sumoned up the same curage I had used when I told michal I loved him.  
  
"um, michal?" I heard a quick and big splash of water.  
"m.m...Mia?" he answered back, stunned  
"yeah, um, look, you came in while I was taking a shower, and I kinda need a towel"  
"um, okay" I heard him get out of the tub, and his feet hitting the tile. Finally,a big white towel was swinging over the edge of the shower  
"thanks" I muttered, going really red now  
"no problem." I wrapped the towel around me  
"um, now the problem of getting out." I mused.  
"uh, well neither of us can go out with just towels on, and I don't think it would be wise to...."  
Can you see anything?" I interupted. pulling my towel closer around me.  
"no, well, sort of, your basic shape. you know head, legs, arms..."  
"okay, you can continue what you were going to say"  
"yes your highness" he said in mock regality " I was going to say that I don't think it would be wise for one of us to dress whislt the other is in the room."  
"good point."  
  
"so what are we stuck here?" I asked.  
"well," he opened the shower door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. " I guess so" he gently pulled me out of the showere block and to him. He smiled gently at me, and said "what should we do?" I smiled back and then he kissed me. I kissed him back, it was the most romantic moment I've ever had, and I wanted it to last forever.  
  
But, the next moment...............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bwhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!eveilness! I'm so mean ,unhuh  
* does the happy dance*  
Nick: what the hellz are you doing on my computer?  
Me: um, I'm not on your computer!  
Nick::*does the angry dance*  
Joe: aye! I want to use the internet  
Me: I got my own computer  
Joe:Killa Sweet! *does the one inch arm drummer dance. made popular by of course senator!!!!  
  
(the last line is a sketti reference, pay no mind to it) 


	5. 5

but the next moment.... I still didn't want it to end.  
and the next, and thenext moment, it was all the same. HE was kissing me so pefectly, holding me so closely. I was just extastic. I was happier than when he first kissed me that night of the school dance. IT was total bliss. Plus, he was being a total gentlemen. He didn't do anything, but kiss me, but he sure can kiss.  
God, he can kiss.(ahh!!!!! how can such a tomboyish person write this crap!?) Finally we stopped for a breath.  
  
"wow" iS all I could say. But it was enough  
  
"yeah" he replied. He looked dazed, and I knew he liked it too.  
  
"well, um, that was just, neat" came a english sounding voice from the far door.  
  
"spike's line episode 47, Halloween. second season." She called. IT was Media. Michal and I broke away. Much to my diapointment  
  
"How the hell long have you been standing there????" I screeched  
  
"well, I think I came in the middle, but I could be wrong" she was smirking, leaning against the door way.  
  
"Don't worry,I won't tell anyone, espesially lilly. It will just be between us"  
  
"thanks" I told her. Michal nodded,then turned to me.  
"I'd better get dressed" he told me.Kissed me on my forehead and walked out to his room. I sunk to the floor. I was totally melting in his arms, when he held me.  
  
"well, I can see your point" Media said and walked to me and sat down.  
"bf's are usful, but I never really doubted it, just kinda for got"  
  
"what do you mean?" I asked, still in my daze  
  
"I've had bf's mia, geez, what you thought I hadnt'?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"well aren't you cluless"  
  
"how many?"  
"just one serious one"  
  
"what was his name?"  
  
"Dereck"  
"what happened to him"  
  
"he moved to NYC, never talked to him again"  
  
Well may be you'll run into him at home when you come  
  
'the likleyhood is no'  
  
"always dream"  
  
  
  
my sis rules. she's like the perfect person!! but not too perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
well short chaappy. I have a new fic, but it's dbz it's called slaves and I'm gettin good reviews.  
  
P.S. pLEase revew, the're like delicate snack foods to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. the dance

Media was dressed up in a grey dress, it had a long flowing skirt and a velvet sleveless top with drapping beads sown into it. her hair was out of it's badanna and her gloves were off. SHe looked like total princess material, but underneath her dress were a pair of black leather boots with thick heels.  
  
  
"this is my repent" (is that the way how to use that word?) she said to me as she showed off heer boots " i think they look good, don't you?"  
  
I smiled at her and tried to fix my hair. Finally lilly came over and messed with it a bit, until if finally looked half decent.  
  
"I wish I had long hair that was straight" I whined. yeah I whine and I know it.  
  
  
"you could get extensions" Media sugested. The thought had never occured to me  
  
"or there's this new drug out on the market" she suggested again "it's totally safe, and it grows hair in like 3 weeks, you just let it grow to the lenght you want it, and then you stop taking it."   
  
"any side effects?" i knew there had to be somthing like, your leg hairs grew fast too. or you grew hair on your nose. somthing gross like that.  
  
"the only cases of anything happening was a bit of dandruff, but that was only because this girl used a shampoo that conensided with the medicine." No way, no possible way a drug that doesn't hurt you.  
  
"it really is totally safe. I should know. I came up with the idea. and I tested it myself."  
  
"how does it work?" Lilly the brainiache asked. her gears were probably turnign faster everyminute.  
  
  
"the chemicals in the herbal extracts use hormones to make the hair build up faster, making more of it, and in less time. It also depleats hormonization. meaning, bacially, you don't get horny while you're on it." I just cracked at that.just cracked up laughing. It was so hilariou the way she said it. GOd I thought I was going to die laughing. I slammed my head on the table. When I looked in the Mirror, you could tell Lilly thought I was having a phcotic episode. but Media just sat there with a bemused look on her face. you could tell she thought it was funny too. then there was a knock on the door. NOt thinking very clearly, I said  
  
"come in" The door opened,  
  
It was (HOW DO YOU SPELL MICHAL? MICTACH? AHHHHHHHHHHHH) Michal.  
  
"oh" my face going red because I was putting on my makeup. "um, hi." thank god for media cause she saved my butt.  
  
"Michal, the girly girl that is your girlfriend is not ready at the moment, could you please go wait out in the hall whilst she get's ready?  
  
"um, sure" he said and walked out the door. Media decided to go on ahead.  
  
"sees ya there" she said and walked out the door. I finished putting on my make up and lilly and I walked out as well. Michal was leaning against the wall in a GRRRRRRRREAT tux. he smiled when he saw me..  
"shall we?' he asked, holding out his arm.  
  
"we shall" and we walked to the biggest event of my life. where there was so much french food I thought I would be sick. and there was pear in everythng?? i mean gezz I know these people are proud of their fruit but come on....... and I danced with michal until my feet were numb with pain. and lilly meant a really hot spanish guy who was the escort from spain. And through the whole thing, Media never danced once. she sat in the corner writting somthing in a note book. I suddenly felt sad for her. all alone in Genovia for the majority of her life. and her guy leaveing her for NYC were her sister was. It wasn't fair, it was like living with out hot water in your house, like not being able to breath. it was like.... like waking up every morning relizeing that demons and vampires were going to try to kill you and you had to kill them first while still mataining good grades in school and keeping everything from the rest of the world including your mom...  
  
yeah, it was like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
awww. how gd sweet this whole thing is. How loving Michal and bloody Mia are being HOW (bang) STUPIDLY (bang) SUCKLY (bang) THIS GOD (bang) FORSAKEN (bang) THING (bang) THAT BELONGS (bang) IN THE DEEPEST OF THE SEVEN (bang) HELLZ (bang) IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ahem. 


	7. before the day starts, sock you sister i...

just to clarify  
LM/MM/MT/etc. means their talking 2 way mostly,  
  
" blah" regular talk  
~blah blah~ thoughts  
(blah blah blah) me, just trying to ruin to whole story for you  
-blah- like the () things but for Mia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone's alarm woke us all up. Media said it was probably like 3 doors away, but everything echoes in this castle. THen she got up and got dressed in some running clothes, a pair of navy pants and a tank top, and a jacket. She pulled on her gloves and put up her hair and left...  
  
I wonder where she went.....  
  
anyway Lilly and I had a wacked conversation:  
  
LM: so, do you think you'll use it?  
  
MT: use what?  
  
LM: that drug that Media was talking about for your hair.  
  
MT: I don't know, do you think it will work?  
  
LM: the way Media explained it, it should. Of course it could be equivocation( yes that is an acutal word, I don't know if I used it correctly though) on the part of the maker.  
  
Mt: um, huh?  
  
LM: It means they were lying, trying to get you to buy their product.  
  
MT: but Media made it!  
  
LM: Of course if you marketed it right, it would be most prolific  
  
MT: Lilly, that is really annoying  
  
LM: What?  
  
MT: 'it would be most prolific' who uses that word?  
  
LM: just because my vocabulary is capasious, and yours is not. is no reason to get snippy.  
  
MT: what ever.  
  
and that's were it ended. I think I should use that drug, I'm sick of being the girl who never gets in trouble. I'll ask Media where I can get it.... but first i had to find her. So I got up and grabbed my jeans and a shirt with the word "flirt" written in fancy script and my combat boots. Then I proceded about the castle -hah, take that lilly-  
I heard some yelling sounds from a room,s o I opened the door a peak.  
Media had some, what looked like her regular gloves, only with some padding on, and was punching a mat in a guys hands. Michal's hands. she stopped and caught her breath, but befor she could start pounding on my boyfriend again I opened the door. She turned to me and smiled  
  
"hey Mi.." I punched her in the face, she turned back to me with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"what the hell was that for??" she asked me, and instead of yelling at me, she was really quiet, almost a wisper.  
  
"THAT, was for hitting on my boyfriend, in both the literal and the figurtive sense."  
  
"what are talking about?"  
  
"you were hitting him." I yelled at her. she was making me mad, I could feel my face getting hot. Michal had pulled off the pads on his hands and was moving towards me. I turned to him and inspected his hands. They looked fine.  
  
"we were sparring, I can never get a good person around here, and Michal knows how, so.."  
  
"I asked her last night, when you were getting ready. I had seen her gloves, they were messed up sparring gloves and I asked her about them, it's okay Mia. She wouldn't hurt me." Michal hugged me, trying to calm me down. Iburied my face into his chest and felt bad that I had hit my sister. I turned to her, she was gently touching her face, seeing if it was totally bruised.  
  
"you got some rage girl" she said, gently touching the soft tissue around her eye. "looks like I'm going to have a black eye. fun'"  
  
"omg, I'm so sorry Media. I over reacted" she smiled  
  
"it's okay, you were just protecting what you loved. I can see that, it's an animal instict,we all have it. Comes out in the worst of times. it's fine. you saw somthing that you loved being hurt, so you retailieated." She pulled off her gloves and hung them on a hook on the wall.  
  
"what is this place?" I asked finally getting a good look around. I was about the size of two bedrooms, and was filled with mats and punching bags. in another area,was a tread mill and some stair steppers.  
  
"This, is what my allowance goes into. It's a training room I had built for me, well, actually I basically built it. I had some other guys do the wiring and stuff. Grandmere doesn't even know about it. I don't think anyone does. I'd like to keep it that way. The door is speical.  
It locks from the inside and the outside, so no one can get in when I'm not using it. I tell them it's just an old room, the funiture is all moth eaten, useless." I looked at the mats, and the dummys hanging from the ceiling "I'm sure going to miss this place when I leave" michal turned to her  
  
"huh?" he asked,   
  
"I'm going back with you guys to New York. Grandmere thought it best, that way she can keep an eye on me." she smirked "yeah, like she ever could."  
  
"what grade you going into?" Michal asked.  
  
"first year college. I'm going to Columbia, pyscology (shrink, I don't know how to spell it) major, drama minor."  
  
"pretty tough classes."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"dorms" I asked  
  
"too late, non left. besides, your parents said I could stay in your place." Media told me  
  
"we only have 2 bed rooms!!"  
  
"don't worry about it. i think that your mom said you were going to knock out a wall or somting?"  
  
"oh yeah, there's that storage place that came with the loft, that's perfect!"  
  
"so that's where that door leads too" Michal said, speaking of a door that was in the left corner of my living room. there was a major storage area in it. perfect for an extra room.  
  
"okay cool" Media smiled at me then looked at the clock over my head "whoa, we'd better get downstairs before grandmere kills us." so we walked out of the room and media locked it. THis was going to be awsome!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
aw, my only happy-go-lucky-fic. 


	8. Return to me

A/N: okay people, about Media's messed up grades, She's really smart so she skipped a couple of grades (like 3 or four). So that's why Mia's going to be a sophmore and and Media's going to be a freshman in college.  
  
  
any way's on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
We were finally going home. Media had her stuff, which wasn't alot, shipped to our apartment, and we all had our bags packed for the boring trip on the plane. Maybe not so boring now that Micheal is here. ^_^  
So we got on the plane and some how endured a 13 hour plane ride. ECH!!!!!! Any way we went home and of course Lars was there ready in the limo to take everyone home. Believe it or not, but I actually perfer my body guard to the silent ones at the castle. At least he can carry on a coversation... So we all got home, I introduced Media to my mom and Frank. Found Fat Louie in the bathroom hiding his collection of shiny things. I saw my pair of earings in there..... hmm. Better warn Media about that.  
  
Things to tell Media about the apartment  
  
1. Fat Louie's shiny things collection, but of course, Media gets her own bathroom, so don't have to worry about that.  
  
2. Mother is still in Moring sickness territory so.....  
  
3. um, get some grocerys for her.  
  
4.thank god you don't have to wear a uniform at Columbia. I told Media that I had to and she went balistic about civil rights and stuff..... wierd.  
  
You know what really pisses me off? Grandmere wants me to bring Micheal to princess lessons once a week so someone can enstruct him in being escorty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merda merda merda  
  
  
  
oh well. I'll just go into my room and listen to Brintany Spears (hello? perfect girly girl .com?) Which by the way, Media hates. She's like this total goth with out all the make up and black clothes. She's pretty wierd. She has a hat that says "Don't Conform" on it. I mean, come on? who wears that stuff. She has a bunch of sarcastic T-shirts, and for some reason Dragon Ball Z t-shirts too. Geez!!! Kenny and her would get along well.... hmmmm........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACK!! GAG! BRINTANY SPEARS IS SATAN IN DISQUISE 


	9. CHICA

Well, just back from torture sesission numeral uno. Michael was such a sweety while he was there though. God, I love him. Media,for some reason didn't show up, so it was just me, grandmere and Michael. Which was fine with me because Media and Micheal have been talking quite a bit lately. When we got back, Media was on the keyboard with her head phones on. Lately, she's been on that thing a lot. Every few seconds she would look up to her line thingies to mark a note. Unlike basically everyone in my family, Media has great musical talents, almost like Micheals. We stoud there for a few, until Media looked up again. She smiled and took off her head phones.  
  
"hey guys, what's UP?" I was not that cheerful at her not being there so I replied, in one of my better tones  
  
"you know what's up. You weren't there today. what gives you the right to skip and not me huh?" Media looked at me like I was crazy, well she did skip  
  
"what the hfil are you talking about?"  
  
"hfil?" Micheal asked, we both ignored him.  
  
"princess lessons?"  
  
"baka, i finished those along time ago"  
  
"WHAT??? "  
  
"yeah, whilst you were thinking about Micheal here and acting like britteny SPears, I was working on proper etiquette and crap"  
I was furious about the brintteny Spears thing so I retorted  
  
"yeah well at least I'm not a goth blackie!" Media stoud up, camly and looked me in the eye  
  
"excuse me chica yo nessisita voy"(I'm not sure if that's correct or not, please don't kill me. I think it says I need to go) and she walked out of the apartment. I was so mad I kicked the wall, making a nice large dent in my Toe. I started throwing pillows and Fat Louis's chew toys. I threw a pillow directly at Micheal who caught it and said  
  
"whoa chica, calemete" I screamed as loud as I could then started chewing Micheal out  
  
"I hate this place, I hate that you didn't notice me until I was a princess I hate that I had to tell you. I hate that you figured out the cards I hate my sister. and most of all I HATE PEOPLE WHO SPEAK SPANISH" after that , I burst into tears, it was childlish but I didn't know what to do. Luckly, all those things I said, he still really loved me. He came up to me and hugged me to him, and I cried into his chest.  
  
'I'm sorry" I sniffled, he was petting the little hair I had(I need to get some of that hair thing that Media was talking about.) and sang softly to me. I looked up at him. " I'm sorry I said all those things, I didn't mean it" He looked into my eyes and just smiled sadly  
  
"yeah, you did mean alot of them, but that's okay to hate you know?" He kissed me gently "however, it's not okay to hate your sister" I backed away from him and turned my back to him "I'm serious Mia,it's not okay to hate family"  
  
"did you see what she did?"  
  
"yeah, i saw her speak spanish, a language which you' re supposed to be studiing"  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID TO ME???"  
  
"yeah, I do, she said she needed to leave"  
  
"NO THE PART BEFORE THAT~~"  
  
"what? chica?"  
  
"YEAH YOU MORON?"  
  
"hey, who are you calling a moron? chica means girl"  
  
  
"oh" I grew really red, probably looked like a giant beet. Micheal smiled gently and drew me back towards him.  
  
"this is what I love about you"  
  
"that I turn red every two seconds"  
  
"that you can exept even the worse possible situation just like a regular person, even though you're a princess" He kissed me long and soft  
"and that you go red every two seconds" I laughed and thumped him on his chest. He wrestled me down to the couch, and we kissed and kissed and kissed. it was a kiss fest.  
  
  
until we heard the door open.................. 


	10. Dereck?

Media came back in carrying thai food as a peace offerring. Of course Micheal and I were to ah,, busy to notice. So she set it on the table top. Micheal and I finally came up for breath and noticed the food. We smiled at each other and grabbed the bag, plates, soda and the chopsticks from the counter. Media was no where in sight so we just jumped on the couch, after shooing Fat Louie off of it and chowed down on cho mein (hahahaha get it? chow mein??? chow?? you people are useless) We were watching G Gundam when Media came out of her room. She looked really bothered by somthing   
  
"Hey" she said to me. i raised an eyebrow and slurped up my noodles  
  
"hi" I said bluntly. Micheal elbowed me in the ribs gently. So I took a deep breath and said "So"  
  
"don't speak. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I got so pissy on you" Media said, with her head down. I just melted. She had apoligized for nothing still, it was so sweet  
  
"it's okay Media. No biggie" i told her. SHe smiled at me sadly.  
Micheal kissed me gently on the cheek. "oh yeah, where can you get that hair thing you talked about?"  
  
"oh, I can pick up a bottle for you tonight. I'm going to the gym and there's a pharmacy right next door."  
  
"thanks Media' Then, the buzzer rang. We all stared at the door until it hit me like a rock  
  
"OH NO!! I forgot I have my phyics partener coming over to help me study! Oh, man!" Micheal tried to calm me down while Media went to get the buzzer  
  
'who is it?" she asked.  
  
"hi. um, I hear to Help Mia study for her test?"  
  
"okay, come right up. top floor only apartment up there' she pressed the door opener.  
  
"thanks" he said and started coming up I assume.  
  
"Media do you know where I put my backpack???" I was running around the house trying to make it presentable. Until Media grabbed my arm. I stopped. sliped on the carpet and fell straight on my bum.  
  
"um, ow" I said as Media kneeled down beside me  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"BREATHE. then relax, it's just another guy coming over to study. you dont need to go Martha Stuwart on us okay?'  
  
"k" Media grabbed my wrist and hauled me up. Michael was trying to hide his laugh and was n't doing a hell of a good job at it either. Finally, we heard a knock on the door. by that time I had found my phyics book and note book and was ready to study. Media went to open it, pushing her hair, now complete with permenent shocking blue highlights, out of her face. She swung open the door and stopped.  
  
"hel...." my lab partener trailed off.  
  
"Dereck" Media said really soft like.  
  
Uh no.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bwaahahahahaha yet another cliffy!!!!  
  
okay, guess what I'm going to do today?   
  
Update everyone of my active stories!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
and make a new one!!!!!!!  
  
POssibly!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. intresting reaction

Dereck looked shocked. His eyes were all buldgy and his face was pale.  
He was speechless.  
  
"Media"  
  
Maybe not  
  
"w.. what are you doing here?" He asked her. She stared at him  
  
"i live here."  
  
"oh" I was thinking that maybe I didn't have the whole story. And Michel was looking realy rEALLY Confused.  
  
"um, Hey dereck. Didn't know you were my partener this year. heh heh.'  
  
  
He didn't respond. Just stared at my sister... Okay this was getting akward now.  
  
"Media? still waiting for the back story." She turned around to look at me like she didn't know I was in the room. I waved. Yes, Sadly enough, I waved to her. She looked at me like a cow looks at an on coming train, and blinked alot.  
  
"are you gonna let me in?" Dereck asked. Media looked at him, and I think she was seriously considering not too, but luckly, Micheal jumped in and said  
  
"yeah sure come on in" Media opened the door a little wider to let him in, then after he had walked in, She slammed it hard. This was getting a little embarassing if you know what I mean.(no, I really don't know what you mean) shut up alter ego! Dereck walked in and sat down on the couch. It was just then that I noticed that Dereck looked really HOT. He has this awesome hair that kind of falls into his eyes, and it's this perfect blonde brown, his eyes are green, deep green, like bottom of the ocean green, and he's tall. Really tall, taller than me Tall. And he wears these baggy t-shirts, and his jeans are baggy too, but they don't sag. I was checking him out for like 10 minutes, while Media just stoud there, looking WAY uncomfotable. Finally, she just said  
  
"Mia! I have eyes too you know and Iwould appricate if you would STOP CHECKING DERECK OUT" My face must have turned SOOOOOO red. Michel just stared at me, as my face grew hotter. I stoud up quickly and ran to my room. Michal followed me. Media just stared at me as I passed by her and I heard Dereck say  
  
"gee you guys must be really close." The last thing I saw was Media walking to Dereck, about ready to punch him. I was wondering if she would when Michal shut the door. I stared at him.  
  
"they need some time alone Mia, you know that's why she said what she said." I just stared at him  
  
"Okay, that's it, why are we together since I'm so dumb and you're so smart?" He stared at me then smiled  
  
"do you think I want to be stuck with a female version of myself my whole life? that's how people get divorced Mia" He pulled me to him and Iwas really happy we were alone. "and I always want to be with you Mia"  
I smiled happily. he always wants to be with me. GOd I love my life! i smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"actions speak louder than words" He smiled at me, and kissed me long and sweet. THen we heard a thump (in the night) out side the door. I looked at michel and he shrugged. I opened the door and there was fat Louie. With my mom's favorite Necklace. I chased Fat louie down the hall to the main room where I was greeted with the most unusual sight I could ever imagine........  
  
  
  
Read and review PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
  
oh yeah, FLUFFY DUCK LIVES! 


	12. The secret

okay, this is just really freaky I mean it! My sister, Media was.... was  
  
  
kissing a guy!!!!  
  
  
THE WORLD'S GONNA END! THE ANIME FREAK AND THE SPANISH CHICA AND THE  
  
  
okay that's enough..  
  
anyway I came into the hall and Dereck was touching her cheek, like he was wiping somthing off. I kinda hid around the corner, just so I wouldn't be seen but I could see. the following coversation insued  
  
  
D: Why didn't you tell me that you were here?"  
  
M: well, first of all I thought you were in Zimbabwe or somthing saving the monkeys and second of all, you know that thing called a telephone number, I never got one for you  
  
  
D(looking down. kinda ashamed I guess) I'm sorry, I just didn't think it would work, me being in NYC and you in Genovia. I would have given you the number so you could at least talk to me but....  
  
M: but what?  
  
D:but I lost your cell phone number, and everytime I tried to dial it, I would get somthing like "this cell phone doesn't exist" message  
  
M: it didn't exist, Niki crushed it in the desposal when she dropped it in and i had to disable it.  
  
D:(laughing quietly) you never told me you had a sister, much less a sister in NYC.  
  
M:well it didn't come up.  
  
D: you still could of told me  
  
M: and jupiter could crash into pluto come on Dereck! That was kinda after you.....  
  
and then he kissed her. Not just a peck on the cheek kissed her I mean REALLLY kissed her( argggh! how can a tomboyish freak of nature write this crap??) and of course, she kissed back. who wouldn't. I was watching this with renewed intrest when some hands snaked around my waist.  
  
"kinda like watching a soap isn't it?" he wispered into my ear.  
  
"yeah. I can't believe She has a boy friend. I mean. WHOA" I wispered back  
  
"I can"  
  
"what?' I looked at him  
  
"yeah, she's a good person, hell of an idivisualist. I can imagine her having a guy to fall back on"  
  
"and are you wishing you were that guy?"  
  
"nah, she would argue alot. Besides, I like you" he smiled  
  
"still, she's such a rebelist, like my mom. but worse.She always had acted so strong and tough, like nothing could get to her. And now, it's like ther're 2 different people"  
  
"maybe she's scizophrenic" he joked  
  
"maybe"  
  
"you do know we can hear ANd see you" Media's voice came.  
  
"shitaci mushrooms" We looked at the two, Dereck was standing with one hand in his pocket and the other loosely clasped in Media's hand.  
  
"um, we weren't watching" i said stupidly and tried to back out.  
  
"Stay" she said  
  
"pardon me?"  
  
"princess lessons paying off huh? I said stay. I need to talk to you anyway" Dereck let go of her hand and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"i'd better go" he said looking at her, she turned her attention to him.  
  
'you can stick around and talk to Micheal if you want" then she wispered somthing in his ear, and he smiled  
  
"really?" he said really loud. she shushed him 'that's great. tonight? yeah, sure. I promise." He kissed her gently and grabbed his bag and walked to the door. 'see ya Mia. we can talk over the phone about bio. Adios amigos" Media watched him go and watched the door for a few minutes. Okay this was getting embarassing.  
  
So what'd you want to talk to me about??"  
  
  
cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy clifffy 


	13. Songstress

Okay, that's it, my sister is crazy, throw her into an insane asylum, just keep her away from me.  
  
  
  
She's performing(as in singing) at a restrant.  
  
Even more so, they asked her  
  
  
See, she spends parts of her days standing outside singing with her guitar begging for spare change. Oddly enough, she does it just because she likes singing. And everytime she does this, she comes how with, like 30 dollars in CHANGE!!! and she cashes it in, puts half of it into a college fund for me and my silbling, and the other half in her college fund. Sometimes, VERY RARELY she pull some money to buy a video or somthing. I'm telling you my twin has got to lighten up about the whole real world thing.  
  
  
which reminds me, DID YOU SEE DAWSON'S CREEK ON WENSDAY??   
  
OH MY GOD, it was so good! Joey, has that tradition about not sleeping with guys, well she broke it and iT WAS SO FREAKIN COOLL!!!!!!*  
and at the very end, she and her new boy friend are in a skating rink and their skatin at night!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
any way back to Media:  
  
So, Micheal and Iwent to this thing, and who shows up, but My dad and Beverly, also for some odd reason Lilly and Boris. So, we're standing in the door way of this huge nice hotel lobby and the restrant is in the corner, and we're trying to get in. BUT THE RESTRANT HAS A GUEST LIST!!!  
SO, I'm thinking ' i dont' think I'm on that list' but low and behold, I am, and michael and lilly, everyone!!! Now, I'm just confused. SO we get in there and there are people of all ages, and all genders and nationalities, when Dereck spots us. He's looking WAY hot with his hair spiked and a black leather jacket, he smiles at me and Micheal introduces him to everyone and my dad. Lars got the night off since Micheal and my dad are with me.  
  
oh boy.   
  
So, the waiter takes us to a table which is in the middle second row , possibly the best seat in the house. and on the stage is a spot light with the words  
  
Media  
Micelanious  
  
I guess that's the production name. SO all the ladies are hear in their opera furs and I'm wearing my greenpeace t-shirt and my combat boots.  
  
No I don't feel out of place.  
  
I was just about to relay this to Micheal when the curtain rose.  
  
THere was so much clappying and cheering going on, i could hardly hear. And there was Media, wearing jean cover alls, and a Yoko Kanno t-shirt. She had a guitar and pulled the mike up to her mouth.  
  
~do you remeber?  
seven years ago  
we helped each other  
seven years ago  
we were freinds  
do you still remeber  
all the times we cried  
seven years ago  
  
all those years ago  
all the times we cried  
were the best years   
of my life  
seven years ago  
  
time has come and gone  
what happened to us  
seven years ago  
we were strong  
were did our friendship go  
  
seven years ago  
  
all those years ago  
all the times we cried  
were the best years   
of my life  
seven years ago  
  
seven years ago  
we were best of friends  
no the love's all gone  
now the friendship ends  
seven years ago  
  
allthose years ago  
all the times we cried  
were the best years of my life  
seven years ago  
  
seven years ago  
love was on our side  
now the love's all gone  
how'd the friendship died  
  
seven years ago.....  
  
  
seven years ago......  
  
seven  
years  
ago...  
  
~ BIG cheering.  
  
a coupl next to me said "when she's on the streets, the acustics are much better, but you can understand the words in here."  
  
PEOPLE ACTUALLY KNOW MY SISTER'S SONGS!!!!!   
  
Then she sang the song i first heard her sing when we meant, NO ONE HAD HEARD IT,, but they loved it!!!!  
  
MY TWIN WAS THE HIT OF MANHATTAN!!!!  
  
aw geez, is there anything she CAN"T do???  
  
yeah actually, she can't seem to touch her toungue to her nose like I can, and she can't make a clicking sound with her tongue  
  
the next song she sang, i saw dereck lip syncing to. and Media watched him while he synced, but he didn't know part of the song!!!!  
  
EMBARASSMENT  
  
any way here it is  
  
~Complicated  
making me crazy  
and nothing seems to work  
nothing seems to help  
pain  
complicated  
boxes falling into circles  
and nobody cares at all  
and nobody cares at all  
  
It's like   
trying to walk backwards  
on a flaming string  
like trying to solve  
life itself  
analyzing everything  
complicated  
  
making me insane  
trying to hold to the life  
that you always knew  
trying to make everyday  
special and new  
complicated  
  
Oh, I don't know what  
gonna happen anyhow  
and this light  
this light is closing on me  
it's getting hard to breathe  
  
Now that's complicated  
  
complicated  
  
complicated  
  
~   
  
that was a cool song. oddly enough, they all sounded like her own songs  
  
Then a bunch of intsruments and people came on stage, and it sounded, kinda, mexican but evil mexican...  
  
  
~  
you were once my lover  
my only friend  
telling me strange things  
I though that would never end  
  
I see myself withring  
in the mirror  
feel myself bleedin  
from your fear  
  
lovers are parted  
from the pain  
lovers are parted  
with nothin gained  
  
people are falling  
in the mud  
ashes are blowing  
round the blood  
  
lovers are parted from the pain   
lovers are parted  
with nothing gained  
  
weeping is dangrous  
round here  
bleeding for plesure  
nothing to fear  
~  
oddly, enough, her heart didn't seem as into this one. and Dereck kinda looked down when he heard it...  
  
odd  
  
then, she sang this hilarious one, about a water fountain down the hall, iT was SO FUNYYU!!!!!!  
  
  
anyway... unusual night...  
  
afterwards, Dereck went back stage, and we waited for them, but they never came. THEN......  
  
OH, MEDIA DIDN'T GET HOME UNTIL 2:00 AM....  
  
MY PARENTS WERE SO MAD..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I can't wait to hear where she was all this time....  
  
  
hee hee heee 


	14. BUSTED!

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGG*  
  
  
My sister is so busted.  
  
  
  
Okay, here's the recap: Media didn't get home until about 2 and when she did, she opened the door and turned to say goodbye to Dereck, he wanted... let's just say something more(get your mind out ofthe gutter people. he wanted a kiss) So she gave it too him, and Lilly and I were watching from my soon to be sibling's bed room, in which we were looking at wall paper samples and talking to Micheal on Lil's laptop. and it was full on man! I mean, wow. I think the only time Micheal and I kissed like that was.. NEVER! and they kinda moved into the kitchen while kissing, which I can NOT Do, because of my failure to cordinate. and so they moved into the kitchen, then went into the living room, where Media accidently fell onto a couch, and she CRACKED UP! I'm serious! she burst out laughing and Dereck was laughing with her. and they quieted down and began kissing, with a little less umph   
  
  
enter Mom and Mr. G.  
  
  
MOM totally spazed out she almost fainted, which is really bad for a woman in her position, so Mr. G caughte her and kept staring at Media  
  
  
"WHAT THE *EXPLETIVE* DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG LADY?????" mom screamed at Media. Media just noticed them and slowly sat up. Dereck wiped lip gloss from his lips and stood up. they both stared at my mom like' lady, calm down"  
  
" What WERE you doing, Media?" Mr. G asked.  
  
  
"exactly what it looked like" Media told him puzzled. SO not the greatest thing to say to spazinng parents  
  
  
"YOU WERE??" My mom screamed once again. Oh, this was getting so good. Even lilly was giggling uncontroably.  
  
"um, I think I'll be going now"  
  
"DON'T YOU MOVE YOUNG MAN!" dereck froze  
  
"Whoa whoa recap, what did you think we were doing?" she asked.  
  
"um," Oh geez, Mr. G embarassed this was so totally good!  
  
"We thought you were about to have sex" my mom oh so bluntly put it. Media's eyes just went like SHOOP.  
  
"WHOA. okay, we were NOT doing that I swear!"  
  
"so why did you say.."  
  
"We were just kissing okay. that's what I thought it looked like, kissing." She was blushing... ohhhhh Lillly was so loud..  
  
  
  
  
"Well, if that's all.... you'd better leave Dereck" My mom was suddenly extremley calm...  
  
  
"Um, okay, good.. morning" he said, glancing at the clock. As he made to move for the door, Media started to follow him.  
  
"DON"T YOU MOVE YOUNG LADY" Media froze in her tracks. I heard the door shut, and my mom eyed towards the door, as if expecting him to be standing outside and for her to have super vision or somthin.  
  
  
Then came the punishments  
  
1: No going to play on the streets for 3 months  
  
2: Not being in the same room with Dereck without either her or Mr. G or Me(ME!) to supervise  
  
3: No staying out till 12:00,  
  
4: taking a limo to classes  
  
THat was the one where Media burst  
  
"WHAT??? NO WAY. I will do the others but no way am I taking that richmobile to college, I want them to like me there!"  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS YOU "RE TOLD OR YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE!"  
  
She just glared at them, like an actual teenager, I have NEVER seen her act like this, I wanted to stay to hear the rest, but lilly was getting bored, so we went back into my room and watched "Dirty Dancing" once more....  
  
  
ah... my perfect sister's in trouble, my boy friend loves me.. what could go wrong!??? 


	15. night of unrest

well, I'm sure you're sick of hearing about my PERFECT sister.(maybe not so perfect) anyway, I'll tell you about the madness that is Lilly.  
  
You see, she's been taking part in protests against the war on Iraq. Pretty vilotent protests. When I ask her about the vilence, she just sniffs, yes, her little pug face just sniffes  
  
"If we cannot get through them any other way, then vilolence is the only course of action" god, you don't know how sick everyone is about hearing about 'the economy' and'nuclear war' 'world war three'. WHY DOESN"T SHE JUST DROP IT!!!!!!????  
ahem......  
  
So, last night, when I was spending the night at Lilly's and watching the Lord of the Rings on Starz, I told her one more time.  
"Lily, seriously, do ya really think these protests are a good idea on your part? I mean, you've missed 2 days of school already!"  
"Mia,just back off okay! If I want to screw my life up because Boris dumped me, I CAN"  
  
  
Something was really wrong with that sentence..  
  
"WHAT??????" I screamed  
  
"you heard me." she said  
  
" Boris dumped you? When? Why? How?" I blabberd, totally unaware at the time that Lily was actually, get this, CRYING.  
  
"yes,a few weeks ago, I dunno, I wasn't really paying attetion to his speech. He just said, i think we should break up, then he hugged me, and left."  
  
"Oh, lil, I'm sorry, really really Sorry "  
  
"Forget about it."  
"you mean you dont' want to talk?"  
  
"No, i pretty much got everything out with Media"  
  
Instead of screaming my head off at Lily, I just calmly said "Oh"  
  
"yeah... she's cool when she wants to be."  
  
"yeah"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"yeah'  
  
"yeah'  
  
"yeah'  
  
"yeah'  
  
'cows"  
  
"yarmul  
  
"yosti  
  
"yes  
  
"yea  
  
"yeay  
  
"yeey"  
  
"eye"  
  
"pop"  
  
"racecar"  
  
"radar"  
  
"roor  
  
"reer  
  
"deed  
  
"okay, that's enough"  
  
Yeah"....... "You know lilly, I'm not feeling so great, think I'll go home early"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, but my stomach is doing its acrobat impersination'  
"all right, I'll see you at school on monday"  
  
"K" I gathered my stuff, said goodnight to Drs. Mosivitz, and went the the door. As soon as I put my hand on the knob, it burst open, someone shoved me,knocking me into a wall and the power went out. Then, a deadly scream pierced the air.  
the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a big white room where the only color a dark red bag hangin on a pole, that's attached to the wall, and the bag is dripping into a hole in my arm.  
  
"Hospital?" I asked dumbly to the room  
"brilliant sherloch" came Media's voice. i attempted to sit up, but something was holding me down.  
  
"You're head's pretty bad Mia, I wouldn't try to sit up"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"that's what we thought you could tell us" came a deep male voice that didn't register in my head.  
  
"it's a guy from the CIA Mia" Media told me, sitting down in the uncomfortable hospital chair.  
  
"All I remeber is someone, dressed in black with dark eyes throwing me into a wall, then a scream," i remebered the scream, it sounded feminine,young feminine.  
  
"I see. what was your relation with the deceased Lily Mosivitz?" the guy asked.  
  
I just collapsed there. Everything went black, and my world was gone.  
BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
that's really sad, but I love cliffys. and yes, Lily is dead. I'll tell you later why. It has something to do with the protest...... Read carefully people, there are some plot holes in this....  
WHO HAS FIFTY REVIEW????/ 


	16. The pain of regression um, huh?

I woke up in my room, something wet on my forehead. I jumped up.  
  
"Wha??" Micheal was siting there smiling gently.  
"Huh?" i asked dumbly  
  
"What's up thermopolis? Can you still speak in complete sentences?"  
"Micheal, what are you doing here? Why aren't I in the hospital" I was throuroughly confused now. Turns out, my Lily thing was only a dream, I , of course didn't tell Micheal that, just kept silent.  
  
"You've had a fever for a day or so, been in and out of conciousness"  
  
"So, did Media sing at that resturant?"  
  
"yessss. That was what part of your fever was about. Turns out there was some designer drug in your food. some crazy protester put it there"  
"um, k" So what about the huge kiss fest and Media getting grounded?  
  
"I still can't believe I wasn't there for Media getting punished" solved that riddle.  
  
"yeah, it was great" I aggreed. I stared at the clock, it read 11:34, PM.  
  
"Um, michael? Don't you think you should be getting back to your dorm?"He jumped up and stared at the clock  
  
"Oh man, and I have a test tommorow!" He grabbed his backpack, kissed me quickly, and ran out of the room muttering a goodbye to my parents.  
  
So then, I got up, spoke to my family, got food, and went to bed.  
Saturday, 3:00 am  
  
So this is how long I could sleep. Pretty pathetic, but I got up anywaya and gently shoved Fat Louie off of my head. I got dressed and took a shower, which by the way, its a good idea to take a three am shower because the heat tank is fresh and barely anyone's used it for like, 4 hours at least. So I spent a good half an hour in there(- one of my friends takes HOUR long showers!-) and I was thinking about how much my sister must hate being so sqonched up in her room all the time. Of course, my parents took a way the limo thing when she started yelling out the windows about terrorists. But still, staying in her room all day and night without seeing her just reciently found boy friend? and if Dereck gives me a note during school, My parents order, yes ORDER me not to give it to Media. Then actually search my backpack, well, Mom does, I won't let Mr. G touch it during some days of the month. Besides, he might die of embarassment.....  
So I got dressed, and then, I heard this wierd noise, like a window being opened. or something. Well, any good New Yorker knows that you NEVER open a window at night, even on the fourty fifth story. Which means it could only be coming from one room. Media's.   
  
So i went to her room, tiptoeing so as not to wake my mom and Mr. G.(ahhaa ahahahaha bad images bad images) and I quietly opened the door....  
  
Media was climbing through the window, her head jumped up at the sound of someone in her room. I looked at her angerily.  
  
"What the *explitive* do you think youre doing????" I screamed at her. 'Where have you BEEN??"  
  
"Mia, just calm down and lower your voice PLEASE" she hissed at me, yes. Hissed like a snake.  
"WHY SHOULD I LOWER MY VOICE? DON"T YOU WANT MOM TO COME IN HERE AND GROUND YOU FOR........." She shoved me down, and covered my mouth.  
  
"if you'd just let me explain... please" she was so desperate looking I decided to.  
  
"I went to go see Dereck, I needed to talk to him'  
  
"Just talk?"  
  
"Okay, and the occasional kiss, but Mia, it's hard for us. rEally hard."  
  
"No its not, you guys just got back to gether, somehow, I think you'll be able to stomach a month of seperation"  
  
"That's JUST IT" she said, and the oddest thing happened. I realized that Media is HUMAN. She was crying, with tears, actual tears. "It is hard, when we were seperated, it hurt alot. It still hurt when I meant you, but we have these things called masks, I dont' my true emotion because there's no reason to. So basically, you never saw me"  
  
"Yeah, sure, uhuh, which soap opera did you get that from?"  
  
"Shut up, and listen" she snapped. "How would you like it if Micheal was taken from you for 2 and a half years, then you found him. Then, he was taken from you again?" I was ready to reply with some smarmy remark, but I didn't, I could see where she was coming from.  
  
"please don't tell them. They don't understand" I nodded stiffly.  
  
"but if I hear you again, I will tell. You can't just ignore punishment like that Me"  
  
She nodded. and went to bed.   
I can't believe, my sister's human....  
OHHHHH I freaked you all out didn't I? With that Lily thing, even the A/N was false BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA the powers of persuasion come once more!!!! 


	17. Falling Out

Well, her punishment got backed down slightly, she's alwollowed to go out of the house for little things, like going to "Spirited Away"   
  
anyway, Micheal and I were studying algerbra that I STILL can't grasp. how can we get a non-linear equation if the equation is for a line and, by definition, a line is LINEAR????? Explain that one! Regardless, Micheal was all 'Media this' and Media that, and "media wouldn't do this, just try to calm down' I'M SICK OF MEDIA MEDIA MEDIA ,and I said so.  
  
"What do you mean Mia? I don't talk about her constantly, I'm just saying, if you relaxed or something, maybe you wouldn't feel all up tight all the time. Even Lilly's noticed something."  
"I'm fine, fine fine fine FINE" okay, maybe I wasn't quite Fine, but still, I do NOT need people telling me that I'm going crazy. I can figure that all by my self. So, like a total ditz, I grabbed my stuff, shoved it in my backpack and stormed out of the apartment, to Micheal's chanting 'Mia, please, don't leave mad. Mia. Mia!" I slammed the door in his face and raced down the hall, and Lars was there, but I just ignored him and raced down the steps(I didn't want to wait for the elevator) and to the car. I was so furious, but the driver wouldn't leave without lars. So, I waited there for like, 3 minutes and finally lars came out and got in the car. Now, most men would know better than to ask what's wrong to a stormy teenage girl, but noooo, not Lars. He asked me what was wrong, but I didn't answer him, just starred out the window.   
  
That's when I saw it.  
  
That is what did it, what clenched my fury.  
  
Media, and KENNY coming out of the movie theater. LAUGHING.  
  
"STOP THE CAR RIGHT THIS FREAKIN' SECOND" the driver pulled over and stopped. I jumped out of the car and ran up to Media where she was talking to Kenny about Spirited Away  
  
Kenny: That has to be the best Anime movie ever!  
  
Media: I dunno. Monoke Heme was pretty good...  
  
Kenny: How could you say that? this was the best according to the Japanesse  
  
Media: Oh Come ON! This didn't even have shmoo like creatures that hang out in trees!  
  
Kenny: Everyone's intitled to their own opinion, exept on "Spirited Away"  
  
Media : (laughs)  
  
Kenny: (laughs) willyougooutwithmeMedia?  
  
Mia :MEDIA! (grabs sister's arm) WE"RE GOING!  
  
Kenny :call me! see ya Mia!  
  
Media :bye Kenny  
i go to the car, and toss MEdia in.  
  
"geez ,what's your child hood trama?" Media sneers.  
  
"Shut up. I 'll talk to you at home"  
  
"O.... kay...."  
we all go into the loft, and I send Lars home.  
  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
"um, talking to a friend about Anime?"  
"IT's not cute anymore Media! First, you take over my parents, that I can deal with, but then my house? My boyfriend, my best friends are all obessed with you, all my peers are obessed with you, even the guy that LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT EVER YOU PUT IN THEIR WATER TO MAKE THEM THIS WAY, YOU'D BETTER FIND A CURE QUICK BEFORE I DESTROY YOU."  
"vent much?" she said, she was all shocked looking though her eyes were really wide, and she looked all concerned. Yeah, right.  
" I want you out of my life! NOW"  
"okay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"okay, oviously you're not ready for a sibling. so, okay. I'll leave your house your boyfriend, your best friend alone. But get this Mia, I can't leave your family, because I am your family." She walked to her room.  
  
"I'll be out of here by tommorow night. Then, you can go back to your single child, sheltered little life. For a little while. Until your mother has a child, and you can start this little drama all over again. But, this time, you can't ask her to leave." She slammed the door and put on loud music.  
"FINE!" I screamed through the door " THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO ME! i'LL BE HAPPY, AND YOU CAN GO LIVE WITH YOUR TRASH BOYFRIEND." the door opened suddenly, and I was hit in the face. REALLY HARD. I fell down on the floor, and stared up at her. My nose was bleeding and my hands were filling with the blood.  
  
"Look, I have put up with a lot of crap from you. I can understand that you don't want me here. i can understand you yelling at me, I can understand you insulting Me. BUT What i can't understand, nor tolerate, is you dissing my boyfriend. Comprende?"  
  
I just nodded and got up and went to the kitchen for some paper towels.  
  
"Put some ice on your nose, or it will be so swelled you can't see' she tossed at me. I just nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I now have a very bad cold that is effecting my immune system badly, and I have an isat on Monday.  
  
anyway, I wanted to tell about a little fall out I had with a friend  
  
I was walking through the hall, and this guy who I kinda hate kinda like has this... very.... interesting hair.. So I comment on it  
  
"Nice hair *chortle*"  
  
"Shut up" he replies  
  
"You shut up first."  
  
"You want some? bring it" hits his chest empatically.  
  
"Warren, I wouldn't fight you even if I could " in school I meant to add.  
  
" That's right you can't!"  
  
JERK. 


	18. The rest of Falling OUt

Okay, I swore I wouldn't do this sorry all, but.....  
  
OH, yeah, by the way, the very end of chap.6, about the demons and stuff, is from a buffy book, I think by Chris Golden,.... I think..  
  
To answer everyone's questions from reviews  
  
Dana: Okay, this is the story I've come up with: You see, Media is a twin of Mia, BUT she wasn't quite fit for the princess ship, she has very little manners and is a total rebel, so they decided that Mia would be a better choice  
  
I  
  
Cole-Lover: I'm not usiing a spell check because I like to keep authenticity of my writing. also, just wait until next chapter... BWAHAHAHAHAAHA she will be bad, I guaretee.... bwahahahaha!  
  
Emma Forrest: How can I enjoy writing cliff hangers... i'll answer that with another question "how the hfil can I not?'"  
  
okay, ChAPTER TIME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Media walked out of her room carrying a VERY LARGE duffle bag,Which seemed to hold everything she had ever owned. Mia stared at her as she walked past her and went to the fridge.  
  
"You can't have anything from there, its all ours!"  
  
"Wrong, chica, this" she pulled out a 6 pack of code red that was hidden in one of the crisper drawers. "is mine. bought with my own money ,for my own purposes."  
  
"get out" I said sullenly, I was still kinda mad from the BLOODY NOSE SHE HAD GIVEN ME.  
  
"consider me gone." then, to add the final bullet "If anyone calls for me, tell them I'll be in the dorms, room 327."  
  
"GO~" I screamed at her, throwing a wad of bloody tissues at her, and missing her greatly.  
  
"bye fat louie" Media screamed through the door. I heard her pound down the steps. I had already told Lars not to give her a ride ANYWHERE, which would probably piss her off emencily. I smirked, getting some satifaction out of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEdia's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LARS! Just let me in th freaking limo! I'm a royal too!"  
  
"Sorry, Media, but her highness said that you were not allowed in the limo.'  
  
"Fine! can you just get me my wallet then?"  
  
"what's it look like"Lars said exaperately. Mia, you are so dead.  
  
"black leather, small"  
  
Lars picked up a small wallet and handed it to Media  
  
"thanks, for everything. I probably won't see you again, so.. bye"  
  
"Good bye your highness"  
  
"that's probably the last time anyone's going to call me that"  
  
"I guess it is" 


	19. The Breakdown

You know, I'm getting the feeling that people don't like me.....  
  
I WONDER where the hfil I got that from???  
  
Cough* reviews*cough.  
  
LOOK people, about my last..........18... chapters....When I wrote them, the majority of the time, I was so hyped up on prednizone for microplasm, I could barely see straight. And yet, there I was, delivering for your enjoyment. CUT ME SOME BLOODY SLACK. Oh, and about the Micheal thing: the freaking english language is crap, I'm having fun destroying it. Let it be. Also, on my first... what? 7 chapters? Well, you see, I was an annoying seventh grader who thought she was all that. So, you can see how this turned out. I'm actually a better writer-and speller- and I can spell Micheal, only I don't choose to because I'm an annoying prick, or that it takes too long to type. You choose.  
  
Maegan: 'Lo. Buy the way, I like the spelling of your naame. Its vary original and intresting.(is that annoying? I can't tell.) Sorry, that was kind of bratty of me.....  
  
Regardless, about my "stereotypical writings" and my "closedminded-ness" Look, every freakin day I read(on the internet mind you) these people writing crap about people who are different. I'm just trying to incorporate that into my story. Mia has always struck me as a prep in a geek's body. So that is how I chose to portray her. I'm terribly sorry if that's not your reaction, but hey, it's my fanfic. To add, the "darn spell check" is my advasary. Plus, fanfics are supposed to be for FUN. Not school work, not a publication. FUN. So, when I get home from school and I see five or six people reviewing me to "hurry up and update" I try to give them what they want, regardless of quality. And if you think my grammar and spelling is bad, at least I don't spell 'want' as' 'wont'. You should see some of the other stories I've read. Damn, that was crap. But they usually were great story lines. Frankly, I don't know what you mean about quotations. Sometimes, yes, I use the Australian method of quotations, which involves only one mark, and I often change to the American method, but that's my prefferance. By the by, thanks for the constructive critisism and what not. Oh, yes, just a little note here: Those clothes, the way she acts, most things about her, are based off me. Mia's reactions are what most people say about me behind my back. In fact, I have 3 pairs of those gloves with the fingers cut off. And I do sing.   
  
question: WHY DOES EVERY BODY ASSUME THAT I CAN'T SPELL BIG WORDS??????????????????? EVERY FREAKIN TIME 'SINCE YOU HAVE SUCH A HARD TIME WITH BIG WORDS' DID I WRITE THAT AT SOME POINT OR SOMETHING???????????????  
  
ahem....  
  
Jillian- thank you for posting. Now that clappy thing is going to be stuck in my head forever.  
  
FandomAvenger: Um, hello? I am very aware that this is a mary sue, I tend to only write mary sues. Well, exept... no, never mind. I've never written something that isn't a mary sue. They're kind of a passion of mine. Placing different characters in a familiar sceen.  
  
What little button?  
  
Also,first and second grade and third for that matter, was complete hell for me. Surrounded by people that knew nothing about Ping the Duck, and reading fourth grade reading level books in first grade. Sigh, even the glue was screwed up. And my hair.... it was blonder than blonde. Scary. Heck, in Kindergarden, I took down a 6th grader in wrestling. IT was not a fun time, so I rarely willingly have flashbacks.  
  
Also, I'm not even IN highschool.  
  
So, basically, screw you.  
  
Have a nice day!  
  
And this is my only story that has gotten more than 40 reviews, so I must be doing SOMETHING right.  
  
Or something wrong....  
  
ponder ponder....  
  
Alrighty then, on with the story.  
  
This one's for you Emma Forrest.  
  
Iwalked down the streets of Newyork. Yeah, sure, I knew where the hfil I was going..  
  
NOT.  
  
Dereck didn't get out of his college class until, what? 5 o'clock? Plus he had to teach a begginer's class at the dojo today.  
  
God, what is Mia's problem? Okay, yes, I'm violent, yes, I can be extremely annoying. Still, if her friends, and family and the people who love her like me, its not my bloody fault.  
  
THAT LIMO THING however, was the bloody last straw. I can't help it how people feel about me. I can't help it that Kenny's desperate enough to go out with me. I can't help it that she's suck a f'in B***h.  
  
Ahem.  
  
Love thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy family Love thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy family.  
  
Okay, so, I'm on my own in one of the largest cities in America, my only connections to a shelter in class or at work.  
  
Mia needs to take a long walk off a short pier. With 50 pound weights strapped to her ankles.  
  
In a remote jungle, when everyone's asleep.  
  
Love thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy family Love thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy familyLove thy family love thy family.  
  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
Calm down girl.  
  
~~~~~~Mia's point of view~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. I'll admit it. I was a complete jerk.  
  
At least I realize it!  
  
Micheal came over a few minutes ago to help me with my bio homework, and to apologize for yelling at me.  
  
We made up.  
  
Now, change that last word....  
  
Yeah, that's basically what happened.   
  
When we were kissing, Micheal pulled away, and gently touched me nose. I winced, and held back a scream.  
  
"Mia, what happened?"  
  
"My sister"  
  
"Ah. I was wondering why she was storming down the street."  
  
"yeah, we kind of had a falling out."  
  
"She's kinda a brat, isn't she?" Micheal smirked. "Oh, well, that's why I have you." I smiled, and kissed him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Narrator's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Media stopped on one of her regular street corners. She sighed, dropped her duffle bag, and set down her gutiar case, which she had carried in her other hand.  
  
A large group of people paused on the streets, some smiling.  
  
"What are you going to play for us today Media?" a man shouted from the crowd.  
  
Media smiled, and pulled the guitar strap over her head.  
  
"What da ya guys want?"  
  
"You got anything new?"  
  
Media sighed. "Yes, but they're a bit depressing."  
  
"that's okay!" a few people shouted.  
  
Media started out a few minor chords, then began singing.  
  
Flames are licking at my feet  
  
I'm abandoned guess my friends can't take the heat.  
  
Still there's something I can feel  
  
Something about this, isn't quite real  
  
I'm alone, but I'm standin strong  
  
Heart is troubled, but I'm where I belong.  
  
I touch the flames, and my hand goes numb  
  
Guess this is a dream  
  
Guess its just beggining.  
  
Water's rushing at my heels  
  
I churns and bubbles,   
  
as if it feels the heat  
  
The pounding of my  
  
heart beat  
  
something about this   
  
isnt' quite real  
  
I'm alone, but I'm standin strong  
  
Heart is troubled, but I'm where I belong.  
  
I touch the flames, and my hand goes numb  
  
Guess this is a dream  
  
Guess its just beggining.  
  
Earth is rumbling  
  
beneath my toes  
  
Darkness reigns now  
  
anything goes  
  
Turning blindly  
  
as if I'm weak  
  
turning to the sunshine  
  
just to feel the heat  
  
It's cold.  
  
guess its just a dream  
  
Guess it'll be ending  
  
Wind is blowing  
  
through my hair  
  
Fire is fading  
  
Ice barely there  
  
Still I'm trembling  
  
as if I'm scared  
  
Guess its just a dream  
  
Guess its just  
  
Beggining.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. Silent, but deadly. Everyone around her was looking sad, some were actually crying. However, they smiled weakly, and threw a butt-load of change in her guitar box. After they left, one person remained standing.  
  
Dereck.  
  
"Dia.." He began, and then breathed deep. "dia, come on. Your mom told me what happened. I'm gonna take you to my place for a few days." He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It'll be alright. I promise."  
  
Media took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Come on" He grabbed her duffle bag as she collected the cash from people (almost 45 dollars worth) and layed her precious guitar in its case. Dereck took her arm as they made their way down the streets. She didn't speak a word as they asended the stairs to Dereck's dorm room. In fact, she was oddly serene, her face set in a neutral expression. She hesitated at the doorway of his room however.  
  
"I already checked it with the Dorm commadore. He said it was fine as long as we didn't do anything our parents wouldn't want to see." He smiled, and set down her bag. Media crossed over the thresh hold and set down her case.  
  
"I'm gonna get you some sheets and crap. Be right back." He kissed her, but recieved no response, exept a half-hearted smile.  
  
Mia's viewpoint~!  
  
My sister has completely lost it. Truely  
  
Okay, so here I am, in the middle of Columbia dorm rooms, riding an elevator to the third floor. As I walk out, Lars behind me, I get whistled at. As Lars begins to pull out his little 'toy' (gun people gun) I grab his hand to stop him. Lars glares at said guys, but lays his hands at his sides. So, I go find room 327. Unfortunately, they're not there (or fortunately, not sure which). So,I decide to look at the dorm floor, which has 2 bathrooms (with stalls and what not) a rec room, and a kitchen. Well, I checked out the rec room ,when I heard yells from the kitchen. So, I raced to the kitchen, threw open the door, and promptly gagged from what I saw.  
  
Blood. Everywhere. Covering the walls, on the floor. Everywhere.  
  
The yelling was comeing from Dereck, who was yelling at the girl who was doing all the bleeding to put down the knife.  
  
That's when I reginized the girl  
  
IT was my sister.  
  
Her eyes were glazed, and in her hand was a sharp knife. Not as large as a butchers knife, but it had the smooth blade of it.  
  
Her arms were covered in blood.  
  
"Dia, put the knife down, and come here." He held out his hand to her, his eyes pleading with her. She just stared. Oh my god, my sister's insane.  
  
Do you know what I was thinking when I saw this? Do you?  
  
Well, I'll tell you:  
  
This is going to be hell to clean up.  
  
Never mind that my sibling was bleeding from her arms. NEver mind that she was acting insane. Oh no, worry about the cleaning bill Mia, real mature. I couldn't move. I'm serious. YOu read all these books about how people freeze up when they see something totally desturbing and you're like "no way, they wouldn't just stand there."  
  
Well, it does happen.  
  
Dereck had finally managed to wrestle the knife from Media, who was currently screaming her lungs out at Dereck in a mix of what sounded like Japanesse and Spanish.  
  
Finally some English came into the mix  
  
"Dereck let go I thought I hated her! I THOUGHT THAT DERECK" Finally, after hearing thisfor a while, she fell to her knees.  
  
Dereck just wrapped his arms around and rocked her back and forth.  
  
And I watched this all, cataloging the cleaning bill.  
  
I am a horrible person. 


	20. Unwell

A.N. okay people, my next few chappys are basically going to be about Dereck and Media. I'll throw in a bit about Mia and Lilly and Michael and Boris and who not. It WILL BE SOAP OPERARY  
  
Oh, and why they didn't pick Media? Well, it could be that.... SHE "S INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fandom Avenger: No, youth is not an excuse for stupidity, but I'm saying that because of not being in High School, there are some things I'm MISSING, even though I have a college writing level. Besides, Fanfictions are supposed to be for fun, so what if I have a stupid audience or an intelligent one? I'll still be giving people something to read, ne? Also, I'll still be doing what I love, despite CRITISISM (cough cough) or people telling me I suck. Been there, Done that. IF you don't like the way I write my stories, or my stories in general, what the freak are you doing reading them? Go read "Critical Theory Since Plato" or something.... Coinsidently, that book is really good...  
  
Okay, I'll admit it:  
  
I lied to my parents about Media. So what? What's a little white lie about your sister?  
  
I told them that she was fine, a little shaken about being kicked out. And, I was praying to all the gods I could think of that my nostrils weren't flaring like they do. Trecherous nostrils...  
  
However, it was all for naught, because, just when I was getting into the thick of it, the police decided to call.  
  
And spill the beans.  
  
So, now, my sister is being placed in a private hospital for the clinically insane. After I had gotten the place cleaned up, which took about 3 hours by the way, Dereck had decided to take my near comatose sister to the hospital.  
  
"She probably has some trama from the..." he stopped, I knew it must be painful for him to say "bloodletting." I looked at him, and I saw complete love in his eyes for Media. Only love.  
  
So, I offered him a ride to the hospital, and attempted to bribe the driver and Lars so that they wouldn't breathe a word of it to my father. Let me tell you, Lars was way easier to bribe than the driver. Okay, so through our entire car ride, Media is just sitting there, her eyes glazed. Her face calm. Sometimes, she'll blink, and a wave of tears comes out of her eyes. When that happened, Dereck would lean over and wipe them away, so gently, ever so gently.  
  
We arrived at the hospital, went through a buttload of forms, and finally, got Media some iron and blood.  
  
It was only after 2 hours that we were told she was going to an institute.  
  
So, we signed a bunch more forms for that, and then, the last thing we saw was her being carted away to the phyciatric unit.  
  
What a day eh? 


	21. On the Turning Away

Fandom Avenger: Sorry if my 'teeny bopper mary sue' upsets you. I'm just trying to get into a different mind set you see? Because every other fanfiction I've written has been from the point of view of a perfect person. A goddess if you will, someone who is fair and loving.  
  
And, since you reviewed, I have been trying to bring my grammar up to scrap.   
  
Here's another paragraph: I've finally figured out what bothers me so much about you. You expect too much from America's youth. Because you had terrific schooling and you're more intelligent than most people, you assume that everyone else must meet your standards or be lashed with you forked tongue...er... keys. Well, guess what? AMERICA'S YOUTH IS WHITE TRASH. I'm sorry to say, but its true. The generation I am currently growing up with is consisted of people that want to be actors and basketball players. They're slackers, the whole lot of them. Some are less slacky than others, but in the long run... This is sad because I realize that there are going to be about 30 people in my graduating class that get B's and aren't pregnant or high. Thirty, out of 400.  
  
The World is Doomed. Wait! We have other countries, like Canada, and Japan that can lead us to a brighter future! Maybe the world won't be run by tire salesmen! Not that there's anything wrong with that profession....  
  
Anyway, back to my original point for writing this; Fandom Avenger, I have a very weak tolerance for people critizing my writing, and the writing of others. If you wanted an intelligent story, write your own. Regardless of what you do, I think it is time for me to resign from the PD world of Fanfictions. So, here it is. The last chapter of Sister.  
  
Enjoy! Oh, and FandomAvenger? I'd appriciate a lot if you wouldn't review.  
  
Okay, So,I have 8 inch hair that isn't triangular, a boyfriend to die for, some of the best friends, granted that they may be insane, in the world, and a couple of loving parents. What does my sister have?  
  
Nada, squat, zip, zero.  
  
But, they called and said that she was stable, not to worry, they were going to keep her for observation for a few days. That night, mom kept me home from Princess Lessons, and sat down with me.  
  
"Mia, I need to discuss something to you about your sister."  
  
"Kay"  
  
"You see, when Media was very young, she decided to go swimming alone after Grandmere said she couldn't go. Media had said that she hated Grandmere, me your father, and you, and then she stormed off. We weren't really worried about her, because she was pretty reliable. However, she went swimming in the french Riveria, and she wasn't very good, so she began to drown. Luckily, Dereck was there with her, and he pulled her out of the water before she sunk all the way. Because of drowning, her brain suffered some damage, and that's why she's so .......insane I guess is the only word to describe it. She puts up a good front, but she's truly insane. Clinically and everything."  
  
"WHOA." I said lamely. I had no idea."That must have sucked."  
  
"Yup. It did, but she got better over the years."  
  
"hmm. So, this is the end of Media."  
  
"Yes, this is the end of Media"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~narrator's point of view/ Media's room in Bellevieu~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soft knock was heard. The nurse said "Come in" with false cheeriness, and smiled at Dereck when he entered, holding a small bouquet and a book.  
  
"Well, good afternoon,hon. She's awake if you want ta go in and talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that" he smiled softly. The nurse smiled back.  
  
"I'm sure she'd appreciate it" She lead him into a pale blue room with a bed, a t.v. a small bookself that was already full, and a easy chair that was dyed to match the room. It was orderly and hospital clean. The only thing that was out of place was the sober patient.  
  
"Molly hun, look who's come to visit." The nurse said. Media looked up into Dereck 's face, which was smiling. Her eyes were blank.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to talk." said the nurse.  
  
~On the turning away  
  
From the pale and downtrodden  
  
And the words they say  
  
Which we won't understand  
  
"Don't accept that what's happening  
  
Is just a case of others' suffering  
  
Or you'll find that you're joining in  
  
The turning away"~  
  
"Hey baby" Dereck laid the flowers and book down on the desk and kissed the top of Media's head. "How are you?"  
  
Media took a deep breath and nodded "I'm fine. Well, insane, but fine."  
  
"But that's okay, we'll get you stablized and then you can be back, to the world."  
  
Media stared at him. Did she want to go back? Did she want to go through that endless torture that people call living? Or, did she want to stay here, in the blank, soft, peace of this walled life. Did she want to live, or have someone else live fore her. Someone who isn't insane, or calmly angry or delicate as a piece of painted glass. Someone who can go into the light and not be blinded by its shear brightness, the way it openly displays itself.  
  
~It's a sin that somehow  
  
Light is changing to shadow  
  
And casting it's shroud  
  
Over all we have known  
  
Unaware how the ranks have grown  
  
Driven on by a heart of stone  
  
We could find that we're all alone  
  
In the dream of the proud~  
  
Did she want to be steel, or limestone?  
  
"Dia? You okay?"  
  
"Fine, just thinking."  
  
"oh. Well, the doctors have said that you can be out of here in a few weeks. Until then, I'll bring you homework, and everything okay? In fact, I'll get everyone over here, all your friends. Then I'll see if I can take you outside for a while and.."  
  
"No." she cut him off. "I don't want to be steel anymore."  
  
~On the wings of the night  
  
As the daytime is stirring  
  
Where the speechless unite  
  
In a silent accord  
  
Using words you will find are strange  
  
And mesmerized as they light the flame  
  
Feel the new wind of change  
  
On the wings of the night~  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dereck kneeled beside her. "you're not steel, you're flesh and bone. Talk to me Dia."  
  
She took a deep breath, then said,  
  
"You won't come here anymore, you won't bring anyone or send anyone here. I won't leave here in a couple of weeks. I'm going to stay her forever. I hate that world, and that thing you people call living. What good is it? All it is is different kinds of pain mixed up through a day. What do people remember the most? NOT HAPPINESS OR GOODNESS, BUT PAIN, AND ANGER, HOSTILITY. WHAT ARE ALL YOUR STUPID WARS ABOUT? PAIN. I'm sick of it, NO MORE. No more pain. I'll stay here. I'd rather be inclosed in stone than in Pain."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying, Dia."Dereck shushed her with his finger. "You just need to rest. I saw you drown, but only a strong person could keep swimming after she's lost sight of the shore. You did that. Your a rock, an island, Media. Your my island, and I love you." he slipped a silver ring on her finger. "Truly." He turned her face towards his. "And I'm not turning away."  
  
~No more turning away  
  
From the weak and the weary  
  
No more turning away  
  
From the coldness inside  
  
Just a world that we all must share  
  
It's not enough just to stand and stare  
  
Is it only a dream that there'll be  
  
No more turning away?~  
  
He kissed her deeply as if he was putting every part of his being into it. Every part of his heart. He was the first to pull away.  
  
"Dereck..."Media began.  
  
"What, love?"  
  
"You're not turning away.." she breathed, then stared into his eyes "But I am."  
  
Dereck stared at her. She took his hands down from her neck, stood up, and helped him to his feet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't live in that world. It's hard, and cruel, and its killing me."She hugged him tight. "I do love you, you know I do. But sometimes hate overides love. This is one of those times. I.." He shoved away from her.  
  
"GO TO HELL" he said harshly, spitting each word, he turned around, and stalked out the door.  
  
~No more turning away~  
  
Media sighed deeply, and turned to the book he had left her.  
  
It was Les Miserables.  
  
END SCEEN.  
  
okay, the end. Brilliant Dance belongs to Dashboard Confessional, On the Turning Away belongs to Pink Floyd. and Les Miserables belongs to Victor Hugo. 


End file.
